La fusión
by lilyreiss
Summary: -La tierra es nuestro hogar ahora...¿no merece la pena luchar por ella? -Tengo miedo...tanto miedo.


Sólo una pequeña historia de lo que sueño que pase en la nueva temporada (que no pasará, pero soñar es gratis) Un saludo, espero que os guste

* * *

-La tierra es nuestro hogar ahora-tendió una mano hacia la chica- ¿No merece la pena luchar por ella? -no trató de disimular las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

Lapis, aún a un metro del suelo, la miró fijamente. El terror invadía cada fibra de su ser, y su instinto de huir estaba disparado, pero se había quedado hechizada mirando a aquella pequeña gema. No podía abandonarla, no así. Peridot ni siquiera podía defenderse sola ante un ataque real. Muy lentamente aterrizó de nuevo y cayó de rodillas, derrotada, llorando. Estaban perdidas, iban a morir allí. Pero era su hogar, y había tanto que proteger...era una cobarde, queriendo dejar todo atrás a su suerte. Queriendo dejarla a ella a su suerte.

-Lo siento...-susurró-Tengo...miedo. Tengo mucho miedo...

-Hey, no estás sola, ¿vale? Yo también lo tengo-la puso una mano en el hombro-pero eso no va a impedirme luchar. ¿Y a ti?

-No-sonrió-supongo que no. Gracias, Peri.

\- ¿Por hacer que te quedes a una guerra? Wow, gracias-ambas estallaron en una carcajada cargada de nerviosismo. Al menos se tenían la una a la otra.

La abrazó con fuerza, y la rubia correspondió a los pocos segundos, sonrojada. Lapis no solía abrazarla así. Unieron sus frentes, llorando, pero sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que sus gemas brillaban levemente. Se miraron, y casi sin pensar, casi al unísono, cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios. La mayor pegó su cuerpo al de la otra y, cuando se rozaron, sucedió. Ninguna de las dos lo estaba pensando, ni buscando, pero al abrir los ojos no vieron a nadie ante ellas. Miraron sus manos: su color había cambiado a un verde esmeralda.

-Esto es...-corrieron torpemente hasta la piscina y se asomaron al borde- ¡OH DIOS!

Ante ellas había una sola gema, con el pelo corto rubio, gafas azules, las cuales alzaron descubriendo dos pares de ojos, pantalones de un verde oscuro casi negro y un top azul. Las fuerzas las fallaron y cayeron de culo al suelo, temblando.

\- ¿Peri...? -parpadeó y se pasó una mano por el pelo-Lapis...eres...tú. Pero... ¡pero soy yo! -rieron nerviosas- ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¡Pensé que no podía fusionarme! Vale. Cálmate-de nuevo la risa-Lo siento, es que es todo tan...raro. Pero...me siento bien. Me siento más...fuerte-alzó el agua de la piscina sin ningún esfuerzo-Vale...y ahora...-atrajo fácilmente la furgoneta, cerró el puño y se convirtió en un amasijo de hierros- ¡Wow! -volvió a abrirla y lentamente el auto volvió a su ser. Le colocaron en su sitio y se quedaron mirando su obra-Vaya... ¡esto es impresionante! ¡El resto tiene que vernos! -se quedó callada un segundo- ¿Vernos? O... ¿o verme? -se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar-Estamos cómodas así...mucho-se abrazó a si misma-Me siento tan...completa. Es tan distinto a cuando Jasper...-apretó los puños. Su forma comenzó a separarse-Eh, eh. Tranquila. Tú lo has dicho, es distinto. Soy distinta-volvió a estabilizarse-Me muero por ver la cara de Steven. Me pregunto si aún podré... ¡sí! -extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Aterrizó en el porche y entró en la casa riendo. Cabía justa por la puerta, y su parte Peridot casi saltaba de júbilo, sintiéndose alta. Cuando entró, Steven y Amatista estaban en el cuarto del chico jugando a la consola, Perla leyendo en el sofá y Granate preparando algo en la cocina. La primera en verla fue Perla, quien gritó y tiró lejos el libro.

\- ¿QUIÉN ERES? -sacó su arma y se puso en posición de ataque.

\- ¡Hey, hey, Perla! -puso ambas manos arriba- ¡Somos nosotras, calma!

\- ¿...Peridot? ¿Lapis?

Granate se abrazó a la aún en guardia gema por detrás con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro, y Steven y Amatista bajaron corriendo las escaleras. La fusión se dio cuenta entonces de que era tan alta como Granate, más si no contaba su pelo, y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y permitió que la observasen de arriba a abajo, y que el pequeño corretease a su alrededor, emocionado.

\- ¡Sois geniaaales!

\- ¡Y aún no has visto lo que puedo hacer! -alzó todo el metal de la casa y, con un gesto, lo unió y destrozó, creando una gran bola de chatarra en mitad del salón. Con algo más de esfuerzo, devolvió todo a su ser y su lugar, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeras- ¿Qué os parece? Mola, ¿eh? -se quitó las gafas y guiñó dos de sus ojos a Amatista.

\- ¡Es la leche! -la bajita tendió una mano, y ella la chocó, feliz.

\- ¿Cómo os sentís? -Granate se acercó casi dando saltitos y cogió sus manos.

-Es...genial. Es como estar completa. Me siento poderosa y... a la vez...protegida-susurró, sonrojándose-Es totalmente nuevo y aún así estoy tan cómoda...que parece que lleve así toda la vida.

\- ¿Vais...-Steven las miró a los ojos, sin poder disimular del todo la mueca de tristeza-...a quedaros así?

Por primera vez, la nueva fusión se dio cuenta de lo que aquello suponía. Estar juntas, así como lo estaban Ruby y Zafiro. Estando con sus compañeros, pero sólo a medias...Y estando juntas, del todo, para todo. Su forma se desestabilizó, pero volvió a su ser a los pocos segundos. Granate la soltó.

-Steven.

\- ¡Lo...lo siento!

-Ven. Quiero...-negó con la cabeza-Queremos hablar contigo.

Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, permitiéndola pasar primero, siguiéndola y cerrando tras de sí. Se sentaron bajo las escaleras y, para sorpresa de la joven, las otras se desfusionaron, apareciendo la una junto a la otra, de la mano, sentadas en la arena. Tras unos segundos de duda, las imitaron, encontrándose con Peridot sentada en el regazo de Lapis, con los brazos de la mayor rodeando su cintura. No se separaron.

\- ¿Lo habíais pensado?

\- ¿El qué?

-Quedaros fusionadas. Ser...como nosotras.

-...-se miraron a los ojos, y se sorprendieron al responder ambas al unísono-Sí.

-No parecíais convencidas ahí arriba.

-Fue sólo que...-la menor suspiró.

-Steven parecía tan triste...no podíamos decirle que...que no volvería a vernos.

-Pero chicas, si lo hará-Zafiro sonrió-Se le hará raro al principio, como a todas, pero seguís siendo vosotras. Lo importante es lo que vosotras queráis.

-Yo...-la miró a por encima del hombro-Me gustaría...pero...quizá sea demasiado...

\- ¿...rápido? -asintió con una sonrisa tímida-Podríamos hacerlo poco a poco. Empezar por... ¿dormir así?

\- ¡Sí! Estaría bien. Y... no sé. Quizá en las misiones seríamos más útiles...juntas-se encogió de hombros.

-Es un buen comienzo. Tomaros todo el tiempo que necesitéis.

-Y no os preocupéis por Steven, lo entenderá.

-Ve el futuuuuro-susurró Ruby poniendo sus manos ambos lados de la boca, bajando el tono, haciendo reír a su novia.

-Lo saaaaaaaaaben-dijo, imitándola, dándola un suave puñetazo en el hombro- ¿Volvemos? Saludemos a Steven, hace mucho que no nos ve separadas.

Pasaron varias horas jugando con el niño, hasta que llegó la noche y la luna brillo sobre sus cabezas. Él se despidió efusivamente de las mayores, quienes unieron sus frentes para unirse a los pocos segundos. Granate se ajustó las gafas con una sonrisa. Lapis y Peridot se miraron, temerosas, pero la "recién llegada" habló por ellas.

-Steven, despídete de ellas también.

\- ¿Os vais a fusionar?

-Steven...no será para siempre...por ahora-Lapis se arrodilló junto al chico y le abrazó con fuerza-Mañana nos verás de nuevo, ¿vale?

\- ¡Eso! -Peridot le acarició la cabeza-Tenemos que ver la nueva temporada de desayuno llorón.

-Chicas...si es lo que queréis, me parece bien. Lo sabéis, ¿no?

-...-se miraron, se dieron la mano y susurraron al unísono-Lo sabemos, Steven.

Tras un último abrazo, él se alejó unos metros, viéndose rodeado por los brazos de Perla. Por su parte, Lazuli y la rubia se miraron a los ojos, algo cortadas por los espectadores. La mayor la puso una mano en la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos por acto reflejo. El brillo de sus gemas volvió. Sus labios se unieron, y unos segundos después la fusión abría los ojos de nuevo ante sus amigos. Se puso de cuclillas ante el niño.

-Hola de nuevo, Steven.

-Hola...

-Espero que...puedas quererme tanto como a ellas, con el tiempo -sonrió-Porque soy ellas...y yo ya te quiero.

El pequeño saltó a sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos, y ella le recibió del mismo modo, apretándole contra su pecho.

-Os quiero-susurró en su oído-Te quiero...-rio y se enjuagó las lágrimas-Pero...aún no sé tu nombre.

-Yo...tampoco-se miró las manos, dubitativa. Hasta que, finalmente, habló, quitándose las gafas para mirarle a los ojos-Lapidot-sonrió ampliamente- ¡Me llamaré Lapidot!

* * *

No destaco por mi capacidad para poner nombres...pero en fin, qué le voy a hacer¡ Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Hasta pronto¡ ^^


End file.
